Hair is comprised of structural proteins known as keratin. In the process of permanent waving of hair, keratin disulfide (KSSK) bonds are broken by the addition of a reducing agent to the hair. The hair is then curled and a oxidizing agent rinse is used to form new cross-linked (curled) KSSK bonds. Thioglycolates are the typical reducing agent used in the art which break the KSSK bonds and allow the formation of thiol groups (KSH) on the hair strands upon the addition of water. Hydrogen Peroxide is the typical oxidizing agent used in the restoration of the keratin disulfide bonds. It is usually desirable to apply these compounds to the hair from aqueous or occasionally a solvent media.
The use of peroxides in the perming process can result in damaged hair or remove non-natural color from hair. The peroxides used in perming are generally used to impart the following reaction with the hair. EQU 2K--S--H+H.sub.2 O.sub.2 .fwdarw.K--S--S--K+2H.sub.2 O (I)
However if two K--S--H groups are not present for the reaction, (I), to take place it is theorized that the following reaction takes place which results in damaged hair. ##STR1##
The use of certain silicones in the perming process are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,167 to Wajaroff teaches a composition that is applied to the hair prior to the perming process which comprises a methylpolysiloxane, a paraffin or isoparaffin, at least one cation active, non-capillary active compound and at least one ampholytic, capillary active imidazoline compound. This composition, when applied, allows for the retention of natural luster and oils as well as easing the process of combing, dividing and winding the hair onto the permanent wave rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,606 to Simmler et al. teaches the use of epoxy-organo-silanes in the hair perming process. These silanes are applied after the hair has been curled, the reducing agent applied and thereafter rinsed with water but, prior to the application of the oxidizing agent. The use of the epoxy-organo-silanes during the perming process allows for better retention of curl in the hair. The problem with this method is that the perming process now requires three treatment steps which greatly lengthens the time to complete the perming process and the epoxy-organo-silanes are not water soluble.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,873 to Wolfram et al. teaches a neutralizing composition for hair waving and straightening comprised of a typical neutralizing (oxidizing) agent and an additive consisting of a silicone polymer (preferably in an emulsified state). The use of the silicone additive in the neutralizing (oxidizing) compound imparts durable conditioning benefits to the hair as well as reducing the water retention of the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,722 to Edman et al. teaches a reducing solution containing additives comprised of a strong hydrogen bonding amino acids and a water soluble or emulsifiable silicone-based compound. Improvements in curl retention, manageability, feel and appearance are provided by a synergistic effect of the amino acid and the silicone.
Prior art lacks the teaching of silicone compounds that are used directly in place of the reducing or oxidizing agents. The improvements imparted by known silicones are brought about by applying them as additives blended into the reducing or oxidizing agents or by applying them independently as additional steps in the perming process.
There is also a lack of teaching of silicone compounds that are bonded directly into the hair structure. Perming processes known in the art teach methods in which the hair is oxidized back into its natural keratin disulfide (KSSK) bonds.
The novelty of this invention arises from the use of silicone compounds that are applied in place of the peroxide (oxidizing) solution. This, thereby, allows the incorporation of silicone into the hair structure.
Several chlorobenzyl functional siloxanes and methods for their preparation are known in the art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,434 to Chuang teaches an improved method for making chlorobenzyl functional chlorosilanes via the reaction of vinylbenzyl chloride with a chlorosilane.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,329 to Pepe et al. teaches chloromethylated aralkyl silanes, alkoxysilanes and siloxanes that are useful in applications including lubricants, hydraulic fluids, coating resins for metals and fibers, and elastomers. Applications for use in hair treatment is not disclosed.
It is an object of this invention to show the use of siloxanes in the perming process.
It is also an object of this invention to show the added benefits obtained from using a siloxane in place of the peroxide rinse in the hair perming process.